1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-blade reamer with a cutter plate attached to a base body.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Single-blade reamers of the recited kind are for example known from the German Patent Application Laid Out DE-AS 1,922,131. They are characterized by a cutter plate or, respectively, a cutter blade, and two guide strips disposed at the circumferential face of the base body of the reamer. The first guide strip of the cutter follows by about 40 to 45 degrees, as seen in rotation direction, and the second guide strip is disposed opposite to the blade. Such a reamer is supported in the borehole to be machined at the blade and at the two guide strips. The final dimensions of the borehole to be machined result from the distance of the blade relative to the second guide strip. The borehole dimension is only accurate, if the second guide strip, disposed opposite to the cutter plate, rests at the borehole wall.
Since single-blade reamers serve to provide a fine machining of boreholes, it is necessary in most cases to prepare and to premachine these bores, for example, by lowering these bores, for the fine machining and fine processing. The chip volume in this premachining is in general relatively large, where the chips generated are thick, and in particular long in case of steel processing. It is necessary to carefully remove the chips generated during the premachining before the fine machining of the bores is started. This does not succeed in all cases, in particular in case of fully automatic processing of parts. If chips, generated during the premachining, remain in the borehole, then these chips can pass into the intermediate space between the bore wall and the circumferential face of the base body of the reamer, which intermediate space is delimited by the cutter plate and a first guide strip, following at a distance to the cutter plate or, respectively, by a first and second guide strip, and can get jammed at this location. If the chips have a corresponding thickness and shape, then the bore diameter is thereby changed which, in a standard case, is defined by the distance between the cutter blade and the oppositely disposed surface of the second guide strip. In addition, the surface quality of the bore wall can be substantially interfered with by such chips included from the premachining stage. Attempts to remove the chips by increased chilling agent pressure have not been successful, since the shape of the chips, generated during the premachining, can thereby not be influenced and, according to experience, in particular during lowering, there are generated relatively long, coiled chips of large thickness, which are stuck in part in the borehole and protrude in part beyond the edge of the borehole.